Consejo
by yageni
Summary: Luffy necesita pedirle al experto en el tema un consejo sobre el amor ¿Podrá el cocinero serle de alguna ayuda? Boys love


Bueno, subo este fic aquí (esta en mi LJ) porque Hessefan amenazó vía mail con cagarme a piñas si no lo hacia (que te conste que esto es tu culpa ¿?) Este fic es uno de los regalos que le hice a mi querida amiga con razón de su (ya muy lejano) cumpleaños.

Recuerden, los personajes son de Oda y yo NO saco dinero de esto.

Sanji se quedó perplejo cuando, ese mediodía, Luffy permaneció en la cocina, pese a que ya le había dicho que no le dejaría repetir.

Estaba sentado en el banco, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mismo, agarrándose los pies y balanceándose.

El cocinero estaba ocupado lavando los platos y el capitán del barco comenzaba a tararear una de sus tontas canciones mientras le observaba.

Afuera el sol estaba agradable, llevaban un par de días anclados en esa isla, esperando que el log pose tomara el campo magnético del lugar.

Lo que el rubio no entendía era que, sí todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo y estaban anclados en una ciudad inmensa, ¿qué hacía Luffy allí con él?

"¿Por qué el mocoso está aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué no sale afuera, gritando "aventura"? No me molesta, pero me parece extraño, muy extraño."

Terminó de lavar y arrojó un paño a la cara del moreno.

—Si vas a estar ahí sin decir nada por lo menos sirve de algo— exigió, poniendo la tetera en el fuego.

El chico le dio su más amplia sonrisa y pronto se puso a secar los platos mientras el cocinero se ocupaba de los cubiertos. Cuando todo estuvo seco y guardado en sus respectivos lugares, Sanji preparó dos tazas de té y se sentó frente al chico.

—¿Qué?— inquirió molesto cuando notó que le miraba.

—Sanji, ¿tú crees que el amor puede romper cualquier barrera?

—¡Claro que sí!— emocionado se incorporó y plantó un pie sobre el banco, la taza de té en alto, cual heroica espada.— El amor que siento por Nami-swan y Robin-chawn puede lograr lo que sea— sus ojos, en forma de corazón parecían latir.

—¿El amor puede incluso romper barreras de género? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario sobre las chicas.

Ahí el mayor volvió a sentarse y dejando la taza sobre su plato, se prendió un cigarrillo.

—Eso es algo que yo no podría hacer—tomó una calada honda y exhaló el humo—, pero sí, hay muchas personas que se quieren sin importar si son del mismo sexo.

El muchacho se quedó callado y pensativo. Sanji tomó un sorbo de té, pensando en el porqué de las preguntas de su capitán.

—Luffy, ¿acaso te gusta un chico?

Como toda respuesta, él le sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco. Nervioso, se le escapó su típica risilla y cerró los ojos sosteniéndose el sombrero, tratando de no hacer mucho aspaviento.

"Vaya, vaya alguien tiene mucha suerte. Nunca creí que el tonto de goma pudiera verse tan lindo"

Fumó un poco más mientras Luffy lo miraba atento y preguntó:

—De casualidad, no estarás aquí porque quieres consejo, ¿verdad?— el chico asintió enérgicamente, afirmando con la cabeza varias veces.—Supongo que puedo darte algunos— suspiró, dejando una nube gris flotando en el aire de la cocina por algunos minutos, al parecer la idea no le gustaba mucho.

—¡Muchas gracias, Sanji!— vitoreó y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Si quieres agradecérmelo, quítate de encima mío, pequeño mono— se quejó, empujando al muchacho para alejarlo de sí.

—Pero me gustan los abrazos—explicó, como si eso no fuera suficientemente obvio ya.

—Bueno, basta— exclamó sentándolo de nuevo en el banco de madera—; si quieres mi consejo seguirás mis reglas.

El chico hizo un pequeño puchero, mirando hacia otro lado por unos segundos, ofendido por el trato y dejándole ir.

—Quiero preguntarte algo primero.

La frase atrapó la atención del chico de cabello negro.

—¿Sabes si a esta persona le atrae su propio —tosió, incómodo— su propio género?

—No lo creo —el joven pirata meditó un segundo—¿Sanji a ti te gustan los hombres?

—¡Claro qué no, idiota!— se frotó la sien, frustrado, esa iba a ser una tarde muy, pero muy larga.

La risa de su capitán le produjo extrañas mariposas.

—Me lo imaginé— acotó sin dejar de reír por los gestos que hacia Sanji.

Trató de calmarse y pitó de su cigarro una honda bocanada. El humo salió acompañado por un frustrado suspiro de cansancio.

—Eso hará las cosas más difíciles—reflexionó, como hablando consigo mismo.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro, tienes que demostrarle todo tu amor, pero con mucha decisión, para lograr que acepte tus sentimientos— otra vez un pie sobre el banco y su dedo índice señalando hacia adelante.

De inmediato Luffy le imitó. Sus ojos brillaban con el fuego de la determinación.

Y por alguna razón el cocinero se sintió incómodo.

—Mucha, mucha decisión, ¿verdad, Sanji?— el capitán parecía muy emocionado.

—Así es, mucha sinceridad e insistencia y seguro te ganarás su corazón.

—Yo puedo hacer eso—y sonrió con su enorme sonrisa—No puedo perder, ¿sabes por qué, Sanji?

El otro contestó con un sonido apagado, sólo para que supiera que le estaba escuchando mientras se sentaba en el banco, con la espalda contra la pared de la cocina.

—Porque está es la primera vez que me enamoro así de alguien. —se sentó a horcajadas frente a él, y le sonrió ampliamente.

— Es decir, me gustaba una chica una vez—miró hacia el techo, haciendo memoria—, pero estuvo poco tiempo en la aldea y como era pequeño no estaba seguro de qué sentía por ella. Se fue sin que le dijera nada. A veces me acuerdo de ella, pero esto es totalmente diferente.

— ¿Diferente cómo?—se aflojó la corbata, aunque la misma no podía estar más suelta ya, así que terminó por quitársela.

—Bueno, la cercanía ahora es algo _invitable_...

—¿Quieres decir "inevitable"?

—¡Sí, eso! Y porque nos estamos viendo todos los días, e incluso hubo una vez que compartimos una cama y fue muy agradable...

—¿Compartieron una cama? ¿Te refieres a qué...—le interrumpió atónito, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—¿No recuerdas? No había espacio y tuvimos que dormir en la misma cama.

Extrañado, el cocinero recordó que la tercera noche allí la habían pasado en tierra y que Luffy había compartido habitación con el hijo del posadero, ¡pero no sabía que también habían compartido la cama!

Así que le gustaba un chico de tierra firme. Qué problema.

—Pero aunque sólo fue una vez fue muy agradable y entonces me di cuenta de que quería estar siempre así. —Se rascó el mentón—Bueno, no siempre, porque a veces como capitán tengo cosas que hacer, pero sí, quiero estar así casi todo el tiempo, o mejor ¡todas las noches!

—Creo que para eso me temo que vas a necesitar que se una a nuestra tripulación primero.

Luffy le miró extrañado, ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

—¿Para qué voy a hacer eso si ya está aquí?

El joven cocinero casi se muere ahogado con el humo de su cigarrillo. Tosió desesperado por aire ante la mirada de su capitán.

Dios ¿a Luffy le gustaba alguien de la tripulación? Bueno, si se lo repensaba un poco, sacando a las chicas, el mocoso de goma siempre se pasaba a la hamaca de alguien... ¿podía ser?

Pero considerando a sus compañeros de juegos, los sospechosos eran solo dos ¿Se trataría de Zoro o de Ussop? Ahora se sentía más convencido que antes de que esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Y ¿porque se le hacía ese nudo al pensar que al chico de goma le gustaba alguno de ellos dos?

¿Podría ser que Luffy estuviera enamorado de él? Nahh se dijo a sí mismo y descartó la idea con la velocidad del rayo. Después de todo era a él a quien le estaba pidiendo consejo. No podía estar tan mal de la cabeza ¿o sí?

—¿Te sientes bien, Sanji?

Él asintió y luego suspiró, tratando de ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a acosarle y que parecía enorme.

¿Ussop o Zoro?

Se volvió a preguntar, pero la verdad era que no quería saber. Por alguna extraña razón se preguntó de golpe ¿y si era Chopper? Si llegaba a ser el renito le daba un patatús. Con todas las historias de los piratas teniendo un amor en cada puerto, el capitán de su barco tenía que buscarse problemas abordo...

Pero, ¿podía ser acaso que Luffy en su inexperiencia estuviera confundiendo sus sentimientos? Por pequeña que fuera la posibilidad tenía que intentarlo.

—Entonces, dijiste que compartieron cama. —El chico asintió enérgicamente. —Y dime ¿sentiste algo más que ganas de pasar todo tu tiempo con él?

—Bien, pues sí, pero supongo que es algo normal ¿no?

—¿Normal? ¿Qué cosa es normal?

—Querer abrazarlo, decirle cosas que no le diría a nadie más— se quedó pensativo—, querer darle muchos besos— el tono de su voz fue bajando mientras decía las últimas palabras. —Por eso me dije a mi mismo que tenía que decirle lo que sentía como fuera— inclinó su sombrero para taparse la cara.

Sanji se llevó una mano a la cara mientras pensaba que se iba a desangrar por la nariz. No podía ser que ese chico que él llamara camarero en el Baratie y que siempre tuviera que ser regañado por algo, se viera tan lindo diciendo esas cosas.

Lo peor es que era lindo, con "o"; se trataba de un chico, de su capitán y no de una chica. Pero no podía darse por vencido. Lo intentó una vez más.

—Esos son sentimientos muy lindos y nobles— afirmó mientras observaba la brasa de su cigarro—, pero ¿no quieres hacer algo más que sólo eso?— la sonrisa del cocinero pervertido se hizo presente en todo su esplendor mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca.

—¿Te refieres a tener sexo?

El cigarrillo se le cayó de la pura sorpresa, pero enseguida se recuperó. Igual el chico no le dio mayor importancia al gesto.

—Bueno, sé que el sexo es algo importante, pero aquí en el barco no hay mucha intimidad para eso; no es eso lo que me preocupa, puedo conformarme con que me corresponda. — la sonrisa típica del mugiwara se dejó ver, clara y alegre.

Sanji sonrió, su capitán le daba mucha ternura.

—¿Sabes, Luffy? El sexo es muy importante— se detuvo un segundo, le daba pena romperle la burbuja— además, una vez que empieces, no podrás, ni querrás parar.

—Lo sé, lo sé— asintió con efusividad—Ace me lo contó, pero también me dijo que es importante crear lazos y desarrollar más confianza y _privacionidad_.

—Privacidad— corrigió el rubio.

—Por eso mismo, si digo que me conformaré, entonces voy a conformarme.

—Está bien, está bien— resignado, Sanji apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo y se levantó de la mesa en busca de papel y lápiz. Estaban perdidos, el chico estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano. ¿Y porque él se sentía tan lleno de celos y envidia? Que se lo quedaran, a ver si así le dejaba cocinar tranquilo.

El chico de goma vio intrigado como Sanji se sentaba a escribir.

—¿Vas a mandar a alguien a comprar más carne?— ante la falta de respuesta siguió preguntando.—¿Huevos para las armas de Ussop? _yaséyasé_ ¡más sake y cerveza para Zoro!—preguntaba, asomándose alternadamente por uno y otro hombro para ojear lo que él otro escribía.

—No molestes, no puedo escribir si me estorbas—dicho esto uno de sus pies voló, yendo a parar con la precisión que caracterizaba a su dueño, sobre la cabeza del capitán, atrapándolo entre la suela de su zapato y el piso de madera de la cocina.

—Duele, duele, duele— sin dejar de quejarse, el chico se retorcía cual lombriz al rayo del sol—Sanji déjame ir. Quiero ver lo que escribes.

—Aún no termino, quédate quieto.

Pasaron unos breves segundos de insólito silencio. Extrañado por esto el cocinero se dio la vuelta para checar qué era eso y además esa sensación de tener a alguien a sus espaldas. Se llevó un susto de muerte al ver como Luffy había estirado su cuello al punto de estar de pie, pero sin su cabeza...

—¡AH! — de golpe el grito del rubio se escuchó por todo el barco.

—¡No me sorprendas así, tarado!— fue lo siguiente que escuchó la tripulación del Merry, quedándose todos más tranquilos al oír también la risa del capitán.

El papel que había estado escribiendo fue estampado con fuerza sobre el chaleco rojo de Luffy.

—Aquí tienes, ahora lárgate de mi cocina.

El joven salió de allí carcajeando, con el papel en alto como si tuviera en esa hoja el mapa de un enorme tesoro, y en cierta forma para él lo era.

En los siguientes días el chico con sombrero de paja pasó mucho de su tiempo con el cocinero, ayudó a Chopper a conseguir algunas hierbas en el bosque de la costa, hizo manualidades con Ussop, durmió la siesta junto a Zoro, acompañó a Robin a comprar libros y con la ayuda de Nami trató de leer y aprender algunas cosas nuevas de su primer libro.

La última noche en el puerto de esa cuidad Luffy dijo estar muy cansado y se fue a dormir temprano, sin cenar a pesar de que había pasado todo el día afuera.

—¿Dónde está Luffy?— Ussop fue el primero en preguntar.

—Capitán-san está durmiendo

—¿Sin cenar? —Inquirió Nami— Qué extraño.

—Mal de amores—comentó Zoro, vaciando su pinta de cerveza.

De pronto todos miraron a Sanji que en silencio había estado sirviendo el postre de las damas.

—¿Qué? —Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca—le di muy buenos consejos. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no haya sabido usarlos? — se encogió de hombros mientras veía como todos se iban levantando de la mesa, dejando los platos sucios en la pileta de la cocina.

Antes de irse, todos le dieron las gracias por la cena, como siempre, pero él se quedó con una sensación de desasosiego que le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó a terminar su cigarrillo. Este casi estaba muriendo cuando el espadachín del barco entró.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso te perdiste? —Como no obtuvo respuesta siguió: — El ron está en el depósito y el deposito es la puerta de al lado— le habló como a un niño pequeño, buscando mosquearlo.

—Recordé que me toca lavar los platos. —Señaló los trastos —Pero si quieres me marcho— su dedo paso a señalar la puerta.

—Haz lo que quieras, marimo— se prendió otro cigarro.

Contra todo pronóstico Roronoa se quedó. Se acercó a la pileta y comenzó a fregar.

El cocinero suspiró frustrado, si el idiota de Zoro estaba ahí, sin discutir con él, era por algo, dado que este nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de escaparle al deber de lavar los platos.

—Este plato tiene mugre de hace días.

—Perdóneme, rey de los cabezas de césped, no lo debo haber visto.

—No es lo único que se te ha escapado, también podrías ser más considerado.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Me refiero a Luffy.

—Entonces, debo suponer por lo que dices, que es mi culpa.

—¿Qué cosa?— se hizo el distraído, levantando un plato para verlo bien.

—Que Luffy esté así.

—No, eso es inevitable supongo — se encogió de hombros y tomó otro trasto—, pero si te tomaras la molestia de reconocer lo que él siente por ti todo esto le resultaría más fácil.

Por un pelo Sanji casi inventa un nuevo diseño en la espalda de Zoro a base de vino y saliva.

Se miraron perplejos por unos segundos.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?— lo observó mientras tosía y buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse la boca —¿Acaso no lo sabías ya?

—¡¿Saber qué, marimo de mierda?

El ex cazador de piratas se agarró las sienes con una mano, el mismo gesto que hacia cuando Luffy le hacía perder la paciencia. Si no fuese porque se había puesto como prioridad ayudar a su capitán, ya se habría agarrado a las piñas con ese cocinero de cuarta.

—Hace ya una semana desde que ese mono idiota está tras de ti, ¿y vas a decirme que no lo has notado?

—No hay nada que notar, imbécil.

—Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Sanji-kun— su tono sarcástico era claro, pero no siguió peleando—dudo que él piense eso.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, pensando.

—Sí, es cierto que ha estado extraño esta semana, más de lo normal pero ¿y eso que?

—No seas así, cejas de diana, te ha hecho manualidades con ayuda de Ussop, ha aprendido a cosechar los cítricos de Nami —sin comérselos—, pasa menos tiempo con Chopper para estar contigo, hasta le ha pedido a Robin que le ayudara a comprar un libro de cocina.

El cocinero permaneció en silencio mientras el espadachín se secaba las manos. No estaba al tanto de todas esas cosas.

—No es difícil saber qué le pasa a Luffy, solo hay que observarlo un poco— se sirvió una copa de vino — si no puedes corresponderle está bien, pero al menos sé amable con él y dile cómo te sientes al respecto.

—¿Está en el cuarto?

—Sí, pero en un rato le toca reemplazar al reno en el puesto de observación— vació la copa de un trago.

Se prendió otro cigarro, vaya que le hacía falta.

—¿Tú crees que si le rechazo…

—Él es fuerte idiota, en más de un sentido —le interrumpió —¿vas a decirle que no?

La respuesta se hizo esperar.

—No lo sé —susurró, esperando una burla de parte de su mejor enemigo.

Zoro no pudo verle la cara, el cabello rubio tapaba los ojos del cocinero, pero se imaginó que tenía mucho en que pensar, por eso se marchó sin decir nada más, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Se sentía feliz por saber todo eso? Todo aquello era algo confuso, repentino. Su vista se paseó por la pared de la cocina, miró con detalle la cuchara y los otros utensilios decorativos que el chico de goma había hecho para él. No habían pasado muchos días desde aquello. Su corazón se aceleró al caer en la cuenta de que Luffy había seguido todos y cada uno de los consejos que él le había dado. Interesarse por la ocupación del otro, hacerle un regalo útil, ayudarle, pasar más el tiempo juntos... Encogió sus piernas y escondió su cara entre las rodillas.

No había querido verlo, pero no tenía mucho sentido mentirse ya, porque sí, se sentía contento al saber que era él de quién el capitán estaba tan atento y al mismo tiempo culpable, por no haberlo visto antes, por hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pero es que él era un hombre, se suponía que solo le gustaban las mujeres. Aunque toda esa estructura y la seguridad que ésta le proporcionaba se habían tambaleado y empezado a caer desde hacía ya bastante, aunque él tratara con todas sus fuerzas de seguir como si nada. Al reparar en esto, trató de rememorar desde cuándo.

Una de las noches de esa breve semana que Luffy pasó en el Baratie, no les había quedado más opción que compartir la cama. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de algo así? Así había empezado todo.

Apenas vislumbró ese recuerdo enterrado, se puso de pie y empezó a cocinar algo con la velocidad y eficiencia que le caracterizaban.

Apagó el fuego justo a tiempo para asomarse al ojo de buey y ver a Luffy darle las buenas noches al médico del barco, para luego subir desganado hasta el nido de cuervos. El cielo nocturno estaba un poco nublado, pero en un momento hubo un poco más de luz sobre la cubierta y él pudo notar el gesto en el semblante de su capitán. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que esa carita triste era por su causa, y tragó saliva al pensar en seguir con todo aquello. El corazón le latía con una velocidad aterradora. Logró calmarse y, tras armar una canasta con la cena, subió por el mástil con soltura, aunque los nervios le estuvieran acojonando. Y es que con las mujeres era más fácil. Bah, con cualquier otro hombre quizás hubiera sido más fácil. Pero se trataba de Luffy, solo él era capaz de pedirle consejo al mismo tipo que estaba tratando de enamorar. La lógica no existía con él.

Estaba llegando a la cima cuando algunas nubes se abrieron y la luna le permitió ver un sombrero de paja y dos ojos negros que le observaban fijamente, asomando por el borde del nido de cuervos.

Sanji sonrió y alzó el brazo, mostrándole la canasta.

—Ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?

De inmediato se vio librado de ese peso, pudiendo subir mucho más rápido y fácilmente.

Arriba el chico le estaba esperando envuelto en una manta, babeando por el lado derecho de su boca, tratando de no lanzarse sobre aquello que olía tan delicioso.

Se le antojó tierno y adorable. Cada vez le parecía que lo era con más frecuencia. ¿O sería que ya no se tomaba la molestia de acallar sus pensamientos cuando esta clase de idea surgía?

Se sentó en el suelo y se vio imitado por el muchacho, que parecía bajo una extraña clase de trance, donde el objeto hipnotizador era la canasta llena de comida.

Sacó el plato, y se lo tendió al capitán que le sonrió, para de inmediato devorar todo el contenido del mismo.

—Estaba delicioso.

Sanji se sintió más que feliz, porque esa cara triste se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

—Eso es genial, porque hice mucho— y dicho esto sacó otro plato como el anterior, y esta vez para acompañar la comida, dos botellas de cerveza rubia.

Él también bebió, intercalando sorbos con pitadas de su cigarrillo, disfrutando de la mezcla de sabores, tabaco y alcohol.

Luego llegó el turno del postre, y aunque el cocinero no dijera nada, Luffy notó que en esta ocasión el suyo estaba armado con tanto esmero como los que hacía para las chicas.

—Está muy bueno—comentó el chico después de un rato, raspando el fondo de la copa de cristal con la larga cuchara metálica— Y la cerveza sabe mejor ahora que antes.

—¿Lo has notado? —Orgulloso y feliz de que él otro cayera en cuenta— Ser cocinero también implica saber hacer buenas combinaciones— le sonrió y su capitán le devolvió el gesto. Pero pronto estuvo acurrucado con la manta, con una mirada de nuevo apagada, oteando el horizonte y bebiendo de la botella.

—Oye, Luffy, ¿te sucede algo?

—No es nada, sólo tengo frío—mintió y muy mal, para luego acercarse al rubio, guarecerse en su hombro, buscando calor.

Sanji se quedó en silencio, repentinamente nervioso por la cercanía. Sentía mariposas en el estómago, pero había ido allí con un propósito.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar con todos?

—No tenía ganas, eso es todo— otra mentira, igual de mala que la anterior.

—Las chicas y los demás estaban preocupados por ti.

—No te importa— esta vez parecía ir en serio. Le miró fijamente, buscando leer algo más en los gestos de su rostro. Nada. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Cómo que no me importa? —casi se le cae el cigarrillo de la boca, más aún cuando el chico se quitó la cobija de los hombros y la colocó sobre ambos, ubicándose descarado y sin reparos entre sus piernas.

Se sintió rojo como un tomate, un pimiento, un chile, o todo eso junto.

—No te importa— tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos— y no quiero hablar al respecto.

Se sintió contrariado por las palabras del menor y sus ademanes, nervioso por la nueva cercanía.

Sintió que el chico se movía y el color volvía a hacer de su rostro un cuadro impresionista en distintos tonos de rojo.

—Sanji— pronunció su nombre mientras se echaba un poco hacía atrás, porque la cercanía de otro modo no le permitía verle bien a los ojos.

El aludido sentía que le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco irritado porque se sentía más y más nervioso, sacándose el cigarrillo de los labios.

—Eres un idiota— y de inmediato sintió una mano en su nuca y los labios del muchacho estampados sobre los suyos.

Le había pillado desprevenido, a él, el rey de las conquistas. Y si bien se sorprendió tanto que su ceja podría haber terminado de enroscarse en una espiral completa, terminó por cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios.

Apenas sus labios se separaron el chico se acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos, abrazándole muy fuerte a su vez.

Eso le había resultado de lo más extraño. No le había desagradado, para nada, pero sí se había sentido raro. Se había sentido muy sorprendido y demasiado nervioso para poder disfrutarlo.

—Tu corazón late muy fuerte—susurró Luffy bajo el calor de la cobija.

—El tuyo también, tonto.

—Pero es por razones diferentes ¿no?

—No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro—el chico le miró sorprendido —Déjame probar de nuevo —la sonrisa del capitán se hizo presente, cuando Sanji hizo su pedido, tomándole del mentón—no pude paladearlo apropiadamente la primera vez.

Y la típica risa de Luffy hizo eco en las paredes del nido de cuervos…

Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así, un review para avisarme qué les pareció sería genial. Y si no les gustó también ¿por qué no?

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
